BomBom6206 aka Esther
This is where Esther write about stuff. BTW PERRY WAS HERE!! About me :) Hey guys Esther here :) but thats obvious right :) Well i have no idea how to start this. Okay well i would say i am normal girl like anyother but i am not. I am 18 years old :) I waste most of my time in the computer or watching tv. I love making people laugh and talking :) I love colorful things, i dont really have a favorite color as long as is colorful. Okay i may sound like a girly girl but i am not .... well maybe sometimes. I love crime shows and watch crimes shows for the rest of my life and never get bored. My favorites sports are football and soccer (Cowboys and Mexico) blame my dad for the teams :P.i sadly have no talents apart from my thumb being able to flex in a totally awkard way :P i am easy to talk to and i love joking around , singing ( i break windows everytime i sing) and i love Food <3 I spend most of my time in the wiki comments or on chat :) okay well i stop talking now........... did i mention i love talking :P For those who dont know me once again I am Esther or a Troll according to Perry :P And apperently I am an Admin WHOOOO WHOOO -no ones claps- okay i shut up now but if you need anything just tell me :) I am here 24/7 :) or i at least try :P BTW: I DO NOT SLEEP WITH ROSS :P -coughOLIVIAcoughVEROoughMELcoughCAROcough- I FORGOT TO MENTION: I LOVE ROSS -FUTURE WIFE RIGHT HERE- :D <3 I LOVE CHICHARITO HERNANDEZ :D <3 AND I LOVE PARIS :D <3 Love ya guys :D <3 Somethig to the video -> Laura is like my Idol I just love the way she is and how she dresses :) I will totally steal her whole closet if i could :D ohhhh my good idea :D MY BESTIES :D Everyone has the poeple they talk to here :P so i will too :D My besties here is Everyone :) i talk to everysingle person here and everyone is my bestie :) I love the all the same :) I have some nicknames for some users but if i dont have a nick name for you give me time i figure something out lol i suck at nicknames :P Ps: I am pineapple and Butter :P Jayla Was Here. :P You Got HACKED, Esther... Well Kinda. :P JAYLA :D Or were you stalking me? :O :P ESTHER. :D Yes I Was. :D Now Let's Go Stalk Ross :P Jayla Yes I think he is in LA already :D PICS :) ME BASICALLY *Insert Pic of Esther Sleeping with RossCOUUGGH* ~Olivia hahaha very funny :P -Esther Pssh Whaaaaaa? Who's Olivia? It's... watermelon girl! Lol Watermelon girl nice name ;) I am Pineapple girl- Esther imagesCA1LVHXJ.jpg imagesCA4J4FPT.jpg imagesCA6NJWUV.jpg imagesCA7WEAP6.jpg imagesCAB605LC.jpg imagesCACGNHM8.jpg imagesCAD0LE7M.jpg imagesCAK0NMCP.jpg imagesCALEG0OT.jpg imagesCAMA94T5.jpg imagesCAN654NM.jpg imagesCANESHGP.jpg imagesCAR4QLTE.jpg imagesCASCMRPC.jpg imagesCATN9KW6.jpg imagesCATPNHW4.jpg imagesCAVHOR5O.jpg imagesCAW633UC.jpg imagesCAXJXWB6.jpg imagesCAZ1HA4W.jpg untitled (2) clouds.png untitled sky.png imagesCA0AWUSF.jpg imagesCA4KMBQI.jpg imagesCA4KSYSX.jpg imagesCA5D5UY6.jpg imagesCA6RKS89.jpg imagesCA9A58J3.jpg imagesCAB979QI.jpg imagesCABDJYHH.jpg imagesCABYSF2C.jpg imagesCADADZLV.jpg imagesCADVMFDW.jpg imagesCAEU1QAD.jpg imagesCAGGB4AW.jpg imagesCAGQQGEH.jpg imagesCAGX91Q0.jpg imagesCAMMLVQS.jpg imagesCAMTYF2W.jpg imagesCAOYN32Z.jpg imagesCAPK41ST.jpg imagesCAQ3KJ2H.jpg imagesCAQZF4ZG.jpg imagesCAR6NZDG.jpg imagesCAR6XQFX.jpg imagesCASCG3VM.jpg imagesCAVPSGOJ.jpg imagesCAWNCIXF.jpg untitled (2) DADA.png 630178679_823367.gif rainbow_dash_wallpaper_by_zarnakitama-d48jvcp.png rainglow_dash_wallpaper_by_dignifiedjustice-d4b3e6h.png rainbow-troll-maria-scarfone.jpg|Esther's a rainbow troll XD Photo.png|I love this picture because my friend @Auslly made this for me :) THANK YOU :) Images_(6).jpg Tumblr_mckvl7afbw1rwrcuso1_500.jpg bombomsRoss2.JPG ImagesCAKHJA22.jpg imagesCADKI47U.jpg cookie-dough1.jpg|YUMMY!! ImagesCACQ1USN.jpg Th (2).jpg ChibiByMarley12.jpg ZZMOOk.png Untitled (7) friend.png ImagesCAW0OHXJ.jpg ImagesCAUMQBW2.jpg ImagesCARF3MRM.jpg ImagesCAFZJG2H.jpg ImagesCAC2IZL4.jpg ImagesCA5VB1C9.jpg ImagesCA3ZC7W5.jpg ImagesCA0EU6E7.jpg Tumblr morpq3QCxd1s70dc3o1 500.jpg untitledROSSSSSSSSSSSS.png imagesCA65HCG9.jpg tumblr_mj9vcxbi3Z1s1oz5vo1_400.gif imagesCA9VAZCT.jpg tumblr_mm3n90IlXX1r78790o1_500.jpg tumblr_mlka4zK2MP1s039mso1_250.gif imagesCAQL5DN0.jpg imagesCAC546V3.jpg untitled (19).png Category:Admins Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Awsome Category:Videos Category:Gallery